


Lion Heart

by ImagineStarkQuill (IronEyes)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shifter AU, after civil war, tony deserves some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/ImagineStarkQuill
Summary: Peter knows something is wrong when he feels the pain for the first time. But he doesn't have time for that! He has a date with Tony!





	1. Pain

The first time Peter feels this weird sensation, he is on earth for almost five months. It’s like a pull in his chest.

Peter groans and clenches his teeth. It hurts!

Tony looks worried. He still sits on his chair but he stops what he’s doing. Tony is working on a new suit especially made for space and Peter was watching him. But now the pain is too much for Peter to focus anymore.

“Peter?” Tony asks and he frowns. Peter slides from the couch onto the floor and groans again. God, was that a heart attack?

He hears Tony again. He is saying his name, but Peter can’t answer. He knows Tony is screaming but it sounds so far away to his ears.

And just like that the pain is gone as if it wasn’t ever there.

“Jarvis i need you to call…” Tony begins saying but Peter holds his hand up.

“Jarvis no need. I’m alright.” Peter coughs slightly and then sits a bit up. Okay so he feels a bit dizzy. But apart from that he feels fine. The pain is gone and Peter puts his hand over his heart. Even when he pats down on his chest, he can’t feel any pain.

Phew.

“Are you sure? I mean that looked kinda serious?” Tony says and Peter only realizes now that Tony is kneeling beside him. He still has a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezes it softly. Peter tries to bring up a smile.

“Well it did hurt. But it’s gone now.” answers Peter and then he climbs back onto the couch. Tony follows him up and sits down beside Peter. He still looks worried. Peter can see the clear furrow in his brows.

“Just like that?” asks Tony and he makes a motion with his hand. A screen pops up next to him and Tony checks Peter’s vitals. Peter wants to roll his eyes at that, but Tony is right. It is a bit odd.

“Yeah i mean it hurt. But its gone now.” answers Peter and Tony nods. But he doesn’t seem to like Peter’s answer. Tony looks at the vitals again.

“I mean your heart looks alright, so no heart attack. Also i can’t see any damage in your brain.” mutters Tony and Jarvis shows them that Peter’s blood pressure is also in a resting state.

“Maybe it was just a cramp?” says Peter and the screen closes. Tony nods, but he doesn’t say anything. Peter has the feeling that maybe Tonys has an idea, he just doesn’t want to share it with Peter yet.

“Well lets hope so.” Tony says and he smiles at Peter. Its Peter’s favorite smile. Because it isn’t really wide or particularly happy, it’s just a shy smile and Tonys looks so soft, that Peter just wants to cuddle him.

Peter is blushing, he knows it. He can feel the heat in his cheeks and he is relieved that the screen isn’t showing his pulse anymore. Peter knows how exactly how fast it gets when Tony looks at him like that.

“When it hurts again, you’ll tell me. Please promise me?” Tony says and he looks still so worried. Peter has to nod. He would do anything for Tony. Its just that… Tony doesn’t know that.

“I promise.” says Peter and Tony winks at him. Peter watches as Tony stands up and then goes back to his worktable. The space suit is still laying on the table and Tonys gets back to work.

Peter sighs quietly. He isn’t really worried about the pain. Maybe it really was just a cramp. Who knows? But he’s still a bit unhappy.

Exactly five months ago his ship landed on earth. For the first time since he was a little kid, he was back on his home planet. It does feel right somehow. But he’s had such a weird feeling since then.

He asked Gamora and the others about it, but they just looked at him like he was crazy. But the feeling is still here, just in the exact spot that his pain was just minutes ago.

“This better work.” mutters Tony when he fixes the arm of the suit and Peter has to hide a grin as he focuses back on Tony. He loves to watch Tony work. Well, to be honest he loves everything Tony does.

When Peter first saw Tony, he nearly walked into a wall. Because wow.

Tony was a bit sceptical at first. He wasn’t often around Peter and the Guardians but after four weeks he opened up a bit. And Peter likes this sweet and kind guy under all that sarcasm and the colourful sunglasses.

“Do you need anything else?” Tony asks when he notices that Peter is staring at him. Peter ducks his head. Oh god. Just his luck getting caught daydreaming about Tony.

“Oh uh…” Peter answers awkwardly and Tony giggles. Peter has to smile at that. He loves it when Tony giggles. That sound is so cute and Tony always tries to suppress it everywhere but he doesn’t try when he’s alone with Peter.

“No pain?” asks Tony just to be sure and Peter shakes his head. The weird feeling is in his chest again but the pain isn’t present.

“Nope.” says Peter and he can see how relieved Tony is by that. Then Tony’s eyes widen a bit and he blushes. The first time Peter got Tony to blush Clint nearly fell from his chair.

Because apparently Tony Stark never blushes but Peter is able make him blush a lot. Even his ears get red. Peter can’t help his fond smile.

“What were you thinking?” he asks Tony, because of course he wants to know what Tony had thought when he blushed like that. Tony simply grins and then shrugs refusing to divulge anything.

“Just too bad that you aren’t in pain.” says Tony and Peter fake gasps at that. Tony giggles again and then sticks his tongue out. Peter picks a pillow up and throws it at Tony.

He hits him in the face and Tonys gapes.

“Why is that bad? Do you want me in pain?” Peter shoots back and pouts. Tony shakes his head at that and tugs a bit on the pillow. He seems nervous now.

“Just… i could… kiss it better than.” Tony mumbles audibly.

And _oh._

He’s flirting with Peter.

Right?

When Peter doesn’t answer, Tony shuts his eyes and clears his throat. Peter wants to say something cheeky back but he can’t speak. His brain is offline.

“F-Forget it.” Tony mutters and turns around. He takes his welder and starts working on another part of the armor, but Peter can’t let that slide.

“No!”

Peter groans quietly because he literally yelled that at Tony, who startles so bad that he burns himself on the iron armor he had just heated. Tony puts his burned finger into his mouth.

Tony turns around and whines.

“S-sorry. I just… i would uhm… like that.” says Peter and he can see how Tony frowns. Seems like Tony doesn’t remember their conversation from just a minute ago or is pretending it didn’t happen. Peter sighs.

Now or never.

“I mean… would you uh… go out with me?” asks Peter and his voice sounds way too high for him. But Tony smiles that shyly smile again and Peter stands hastily up from the couch.

“Really?” asks Tony back and Peter nods. Of course he wants to go out with Tony. Who wouldn’t?

“Yeah… how about Friday? We could go out and eat something.” says Peter. Friday is the day after tomorrow so he has enough time to plan a good date for Tony. A date he deserves.

“I would like that.” Tony says softly and he goes over to the tiny fridge. He searches for a cooling pack and puts it on his finger. Peter lays a hand on his neck, a sign that he is nervous, because that burn is his fault and he feels sorry about it.

“Great!” says Peter and Tony smiles back at him. Peter goes over to him and takes his burned hand in his own hands. It’s just a bit red, nothing too bad. Peter blows at the burn.

“Seems like now _i_ have to kiss your injury better.” says Peter and kisses Tony’s knuckles. Tony looks like he could swoon any minute and Peter can’t help his awkward laugh.

“Seems like that.” whispers Tony and Peter takes a step back. God he wants to kiss Tony properly. But he would wait. He needs to court him first.

“I’ll see you.” says Peter and then turns around and leaves Tony’s workshop. He can hear how Tony asks Jarvis if that really happened. Peter can’t help it, he laughs loudly when he hears Tony’s squeal after Jarvis confirmed that it had indeed happened.

Just as Peter steps into the elevator, the pain comes back.


	2. Can it get any worse?

“Peter?”

Peter looks up at that. Oh, well he hadn’t realized that he had gotten down on his knees again. The pain was back, that’s the last thing he remembers.

“Dude. You should get that checked out. For real.” Rocket says from the table, where he sits and eats some goulash. Peter groans a bit and sits back up on his chair.

“I am Groot!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter answers and then waves them off. He doesn’t know what exactly is happening to him. The pain comes more often now, but it’s still gone after a few seconds again.

“Nah man. He is right. Normally I would say you should just man up. But you do look like shit.” Rocket says and then shrugs. Peter shakes his head. He hates any kind of doctor.

Besides nothing too horrible has happened to him so far so he would just wait and maybe in a few weeks it would be gone. Also he has a date with Tony today! He spent the last two days figuring out what he should do with Tony.

“You okay now?” Rocket asks when Peter doesn’t say anything at all. Peter nods and then rubs over his chest. Like always there is not a trace pain left. It’s so weird.

“Yeah. But I have to change now. Don’t want to let Tony wait for too long.” Peter says and with another wave from Groot and Rocket he leaves the room. Okay, he really is nervous because he wants this date to be perfect.

Peter goes to his own apartment and searches for something to wear. He still can’t believe Tony gave this whole apartment to him, but he loves it. He has such a wonderful view from here and Tony’s apartment is just down the floor.

“Jarvis?” Peter asks, when he stands in front of his wardrobe.

“At your service, Captain Quill.” Jarvis answers immediately and Peter has to smile at that. Even though he isn’t a real Captain of the Guardians, Tony insisted on the name.

“Do you… well I thought Tony and I could just walk to central park and eat some hotdogs but now… I’m not sure that it’s a good idea anymore.” Peter stutters and frowns.

His first thought was to go into an expensive restaurant, but… that seemed like something the Tony Stark for the media would do. But the real Tony Stark… is much happier with littler, simpler things.

But what if… _No._ Peter knows he is not good enough for Tony. But he wants to try it.

“I recommend that as a wonderful idea, Captain.” Jarvis answers and Peter is a bit relieved. Jarvis seems like the only person - yes he is a person - who understands the real Tony.

Peter wants to be the second person, who does that.

“It’s not too boring?” Peter asks again, because he really wants it to be perfect. Jarvis doesn’t answer, but he opens a map and Peter can see every hot dog stand in central park. One of them blinks red.

“This is Sir’s personal favourite.” Jarvis says and Peter laughs. Alright he could do that. The stand is at the Belvedere Lake and maybe they could rent a little boat there too.

“Thank you Jarvis.” Peter answers and Jarvis closes the map. A second later Peter’s new Stark phone beeps and he has the coordinates for the hotdog stand.

He opens his wardrobe and searches for something to wear. He chooses a dark Jeans, his favourite grey shirt (which has a little iron man at the breast pocket) and his red leather jacket.

He takes a deep breath and wants to leave his apartment. He has exactly eight minutes before he meets Tony and when he opens his bedroom door, the pain comes back.

“Fuck!” This time the pain isn’t only at his chest. His head feels like it explodes, too. Oh god is he dying for real? On the day he has his first date with Tony that is just his life.

“Captain Quill?” Jarvis asks but Peter shakes his head.

“Mute.” Peter gasps and then the pains is so bad, that he need to sit down. He doesn’t know which hurts worse. His heart or his head, but he can’t hear a single thing.

Just as fast as it comes, it goes away. Peter tries to breath and coughs. When he sits up again, the weird feeling in his chest is still there. But for the first time it feels actually… _good._

He feels pleased.

Maybe it’s over now. Peter stands up and wants to check himself in the mirror before he leaves. Maybe his hair is a bit ruffled after that attack. But he sees something different in the mirror.

Oh no.

What the _fuck?_

Peter tilts his head. He can’t even scream, so surprised he is. This must be a joke. But there he sees his reflection. His face, his clothes but…but on top of his head are… animal ears.

“How?” Peter whispers and when he touches them, he nearly has a panic attack. They are real and on his head. He can even see how they twitch. Oh god.

Maybe he was poisoned on the last planet?

The pain on his head makes a lot of sense now, but he still has this happy feeling inside his chest. Peter wants to ask for help, but he doesn’t know who he could ask.

Earth doctors wouldn’t know what to do, but even in space Peter wouldn’t know anyone, who could help him.

A knock on his door jolts him out of his daydreams. Oh fuck.

“Peter? I know you said we would meet in 2 minutes… but I couldn’t wait and…uhm are you there?”

It’s Tony. Peter growls and then covers his mouth with his hands. Oh god what the fuck was _that._

“Give me a second!” Peter says and he hopes he sounds normal. His voice is a bit deeper than normally. That’s a bad sign. He isn’t sure how to survive this date.

But he wanted this for so long. His life is not fair.

Peter looks for a beanie, that he could wear, because he needs to hide those ears. When he finds a ridiculous red one, he puts it on and sighs. It doesn’t look so bad, but he would be better without it.

Or without his new ears.

Peter sighs again and then tries to smile at his reflection. He could do that. But then he sees his fangs and nearly shrieks at that. Oh god he couldn’t even smile at Tony with this!

Peter tries so hard not to cry. He wanted this date so bad… and now? Some weird planet stuff ruined it. Just like that.

Peter goes over to his wardrobe and takes out a scarf and a sweater. He blinks back his tears. Maybe they could do it another time. Tony would understand him.

“Hey.” Peter opens his door to Tony and then coughs a bit. He hopes Tony doesn’t see that it’s fake.

“Hi.” Tony grins so wide, that Peter has to look down. God. Why does the world hate him?

“Tony I….you know that I was really happy about this date, right?” Peter asks, because Tony needs to know, that he wants to date him!

“Was?” Tony asks sadly and his voice breaks even at that single word. Peter’s heart breaks with it.

“Yeah you know… I’m sick. And…” Peter coughs again and god this is so embarrassing. He shudders. Maybe Tony would believe him. He needs to believe him.

“Oh that's… yeah I understand.” Tony sounds so sad and Peter wants to hug him. But he growls again at that thought and he coughs again to cover it.

“It’s not that I don’t want to Tony! But…I don’t feel good. Do you think we can try again? Next week?” Peter asks and Tony nods.

“Yeah… no problem. Just…tell Jarvis when and where. And uhm… get well soon!” Tony smiles sadly and Peter is sure he can see how upset he is. His brown eyes are already filling with tears.

Before Peter can say anything, Tony is already gone. But he heard his first sob.

Never in his life felt Peter like such an asshole before. Peter sinks down against his door and presses his hands against his wet eyes.

The feeling in his chest isn’t pleased anymore. It’s _furious._

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](https://imaginestarkquill.tumblr.com)


End file.
